fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kelatriell Hada
Introduction Little is know about the dark mage Kelatriell. And that is exactly how he likes it. Kelatriell is a secretive Lich Mage who prefers to be left alone. As Lich Magic proved to be a very under developed form of magic, it says much about his capabilities as he was able to turn a underwhelming form of magic into the frightening and devastating magic it is today. While powerful in his own right, he takes greater pride in his creations. Appearance Due to his choice of clothing, there is little known about the true appearance of Kelatriell. What one can gather though is that he appears to be slightly aged due to the minor wrinkles one can see around his mouth. through the holes in the bandages that he uses to cover his entire body. He appears to be greatly malnourished, as he stand almost unnaturally thin, walking around as if he were a skeleton covered in skin and bandages. In later years, his former ally, Thuzad, delivered further information of his true looks. He describes Kelatriell as being more undead than human these days as he refuses to exit the Ghoul Stage. Underneath the bandages lies green tinted, rotten flesh, empty eyesockets and a complete lack of hair. Aside from the bandages which he always wears, he walks around in a vivid orange robe, with white stripes which in turn are lined with blood red markings. And upon his head rests a miter, similar to the one that the Archbihop wears, only larger and of a similar design as his robes. He is apparently also largely expressive, almost excessively so. He loves to emote his every emotion and thought, making keeping a secret rather difficult for him. Giving a lot of credit to him, he manages to express himself very well even though the upper half of his face is covered. Personality In his younger days, Kelatriell stood as one of the most successful magical historians in the land of Fiore. Little could bring him as much joy as when he could discover a new historical or magical find. He was, and is, a very energetic man, completely unable to stand still for as much as a minute. He wishes to always be in motion, always have something to do. To stand still is a waste of his precious life, every minute gone to waste is a minute he could use to discover something new for the world to learn from. He was a peaceful man who also enjoyed the company of his underlings, children, or just about anyone who was of lesser standing or intellect than him, because to him they seemed like people with undeveloped minds, ready to be expanded. He also found much joy in seeing other people's happiness. After his discovery of of the undeveloped Lich Magic (which at the time didn't trully have a name of its own) his persoanlity came to a drastic change. Suddenly he started to question his own reality, wondering if the children and people around him were actually real or simply walking meatbags with non-existant personalities and just filler creations so that he wouldn't feel lonely in such a vast and otherwise empty world. Many came to question his mental health and strange philosophy, starting to reject him rather than help him, which in turn would lead to him spiraling down a dark path. After he embraced the idea that the ones around him were not actually real and only served as a means for his own enjoyment, he abandoned his former profession in search of ways to develop and expand his magic. This lead to the deaths of many, which he felt no remorse or sorrow for. Similar to how one might not feel bad for killing off a fictional character, he felt nothing for ridding himself of those he felt were in the way of his goals. Despite this however, he has shown that he feels a great amount of love and care for his own creations. As his magic allows him to shape flesh and create life, he has shown that he indeed loves the creatures he makes, regarding them as his children, loving them above all else, thought not above his own life. But he has also shown to be considerate of other humans, though only at sporadic and random times when he seems to doubt his own philosophy. One such moment happened when he slaughtered an entire village for one of his experiments until only one child remained. Just as he was about to finish the little boy off, he hesitted and considered the boys own emotions. This hesitation lasted long enough for him to deem the child as the one and only other person in this world who was like him. The one only other person who actually existed. Had he come to his "senses" before he came to that conclusion, the childs life would have been ended. Story To be written... Synopsis. Have yet to be in any roleplays... Magic and Abilities. 'Natural abilities' Keen intellect. Subpar hand-to-hand combat. Always being the thinker and relying more on his magic than anything else has made him into a very underperforming combatant when his foes gets up close and personal. 'Magical Abilities' 'Lich Magic ('Lich Mahö) While ancient it is far from a forgotten art. Anyone who has studied magic will most likely have heard of this form of magic, they simply prefer to not speak of it and it's morbid practices. Also known as an advanced form of necromancy, the users of Lich Magic does not simply utilize the corpse of a fallen being, but is also able to take use of their very own body and use it as a shield and a weapon, and in the rarer cases, even the usage of their own soul. Forbidden for its dark and morbid practices, this magic is among the most versatile forms known to man. A lich mage can also claim the bones, blood, etc, from dead creatures in their close vicinity to strengthen their own body. Anything that exists in the human body, Kelatriell can and will take advantage of. Trivia '''-'''Kelatriell is vaguelly based on my old biology/anatomy teacher. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage